


Excitement vs Comfort

by Witch_with_no_social_life



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_with_no_social_life/pseuds/Witch_with_no_social_life
Summary: Things Sirius and Remus are the embodiments of





	Excitement vs Comfort

Sirius vs Remus

The first day of school

No shame  
Not having to do anything, just for a moment  
Found family  
Trespassing to get into an abandoned building  
No obligations  
Sneaking out after your parents grounded you  
Feeling invincible  
Running out into the rain, just because you felt like it  
No impulse control  
Escaping to a world where nobody can do anything to stop you  
Impromptu roadtrips  
Not caring what anyone thinks because you’re having too much fun  
Forgetting your worries

Cycling so fast, not caring that your legs will hurt, because right now you’re feeling the wind on your face and that’s all that matters

vs

The last day of school

Coming home  
The smell of freshly cut grass  
Candle-lit rooms  
Finally falling into bed after a long day  
Freshly washed linens  
Finding new music that you instantly love  
The smell of fresh bread  
Seeing your friends again after a long time  
Thunder on a summer night  
Stepping out of the rain into a warm shower  
Stepping into an old bookstore  
Curling up with a blanket and a book and letting the time pass  
Gentle rain while lying in a tent

Not feeling worried about a problem because you know there’s someone there who can help you through


End file.
